


Diplomatic Relations.

by JPuzzle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candles, Crack, F/F, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPuzzle/pseuds/JPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants to meet Abby on less formal terms. Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Relations.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popper/gifts).



> Very quick drabble. popper prompted me, I obliged. I blame her entirely <3 I don't own. But fuck Jason.

They’ve been lovers for months. Polis has been a delight but Abby wants to see her daughter and Lexa wants to see Abby. Everyone in Polis knows. Kane, who makes diplomatic visits, knows. Her mother doesn’t. It’s not so much that they’d _purposely_ not told her. It was more that Clarke had _omitted_ it from her letters to Arkadia. She wanted something that could be hers and hers alone. Even if all of Polis knows, her mom doesn’t. Her mom wouldn’t approve - it’s _Lexa._

Lexa has decided though - she wants to rip the bandages off and she’s _nervous._ Clarke is a bit exasperated. She’s Heda, Commander of the Thirteen Clans and she’s _scared_ of Clarke’s mother.

For what seems to be the umpteenth time today, Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa shuffles awkwardly from foot-to-foot trying to figure out what would be best to give Abby kom Skaikru as a gift.

“I must pay her respect, Clarke. It would only be correct.”

“Does she like meat, Clarke? Or furs, Clarke? I could go hunting?”

“Does she read, Clarke? I could gift her medical books?”

The litany of questions was beginning to get on her nerves. Yes, Lexa, her mom likes meat. No Lexa, hunting is not a good idea. Yes Lexa, her mom likes books. No Lexa, she can’t read in trigedasleng. Really, Clarke should have seen it coming when her love stills and turns sharply to face her, her eyes wide and bright. It doesn’t occur to her until later, until after the damage has been done.

“The ultimate gift of respect, Clarke. I shall have them boxed specifically for Abby kom Skaikru. Summon Indra. She knows where to purchase the best. She will know which ones. They must be the finest. She must know how much I-”

Well. At least Clarke can be satisfied with watching her love stutter to silence and turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

Clarke chuckles and presses a tender kiss to her cheek.

There is no way this will end well. She might as well let Lexa live in her delusion for a little longer.

She should have understood when Indra returned with a long, thin box that smelled  of beeswax, a long suffering look at Clarke and a deep sigh.

****

They ride to Arkadia the next day and Lexa shifts nervously in her saddle from time to time. It disrupts the horse and if Heda is riding slowly, then the whole caravan must. Clarke asked her to make this diplomatic, to give them a guise and Lexa had obliged with carts of goods to trade and gift. It might make her mom more open to acceptance.

Clarke nearly snorts. She doubts it.

Kane and her mother meet them at the gates. Marcus welcomes them with open arms and the standard politicians greeting. Her mother stands stonily by his side, glaring at Lexa. If Clarke hadn’t spent months in Polis watching her, she would have never noticed the minute droop in Lexa’s shoulders. She wants this so badly to go well. Clarke wants to gather her up and hold her. She knows it won’t.

They are assigned different quarters and accept it readily enough. There will be time after they tell her mom to gently break the news that they’ve been sleeping together for the better part of six months. They’ve been invited to a private dinner - just her mom, Kane, Lexa and herself. Lexa takes the invitation as a stroke of good fortune. A dinner won’t cause a diplomatic incident. Not if it’s just the four of them.

***

They knock awkwardly and are greeted awkwardly. There is tension in the air and Clarke is not quite sure why. Kane can’t meet her eyes - she finds that strange. Lexa, oblivious to the mood in the room strides forward and thrusts the intricately carved box into her mom’s hands.

Abby’s eyebrows arch and she turns her head to look at Kane in confusion.

“A gift of respect, Abby kom Skaikru. The finest found within the Thirteen Clans.”

Her love puffs out her chest and looks inordinately proud of herself. Clarke feels the cold drip of dread begin to seep into her stomach.

Her mother unlatches the box warily - likely she’s sure there’ll be a severed limb or a mutated spider in there. Her mouth drops open and her head whips around as her dark eyes land on Lexa’s green in confusion.

“Candles?”

Clarke almost groans. Of _course_ candles. Float her six ways to Sunday.

Lexa nods gravely as she says, stiff with ceremony, “Clarke told me that it is customary for your people to present gifts to their intended’s parents to signify their relationship. These are the finest we have in Polis. They will stay lit for hours. The scent is custom made with just a hint of jasmine. It is a very pleasant smell, I hope you like them. I am, as Octavia has told me, ‘boning’ your daughter. I assume that means courting. I hope you will approve of my gift.”

Clarke watches her mother as Lexa speaks and takes a step towards the door. She sees her mother’s eyes turn black with fury as she looks from Clarke to Lexa to Kane and then back to the box in her hands. Her eyebrow might be twitching. Her eyebrow hasn’t twitched since Clarke and Wells were young and had accidentally destroyed her grandmother’s quilt trying to practice their earth skills.

Clarke begins to tug Lexa backwards and pulls her out the door as she yells over her shoulder in a rush. “We’ll have dinner at a later time, mom. I just realised we have _urgent_ business with Indra and her second. We’ll postpone. Let you get, um, _acquainted_ with the candles.”

She’s going to _kill_ Octavia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Feel free to come poke me on tumblr if I've missed any edits or if you want to babble at me about these two dorks - jixorpuzzle.


End file.
